


Ultimate Betrayal (Or Simon Is Being Overdramatic)

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has enough, M/M, Overdramatic Simon, ridiculous boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Babe, listen to me” pleaded Jace, “please.”“No! Don’t ‘babe’ me, you don’t get to call me babe.”“Oh come on, don’t be so dramatic Simon, I love you.”“Oh really? I’M BEING DRAMATIC? NO NO NO I AM NOT AND DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME OR IS IT A LIE JUST LIKE THE REST?” asked Simon.





	Ultimate Betrayal (Or Simon Is Being Overdramatic)

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey asked for jimon + “simon! YOU NEED TO STAY SOMEWHERE ELSE TONIGHT IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE ARGUING with JACE AT 12 IN THE MORNING!” alec YELLS. So here it is. It's short and ridiculous I hope you'll like it.

Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe his boyfriend could be betraying him like that. After everything they went through together Jace was ready to throw everything out like that. It was impossible, Simon wanted to cry and scream and throw stuff at Jace’s face. It was unacceptable. It couldn't be true.

“HOW DARE YOU?” screamed Simon at the top of his lungs, pulling his hair with two hands.

“Babe, listen to me” pleaded Jace, “please.”

“No! Don’t ‘babe’ me, you don’t get to call me babe.”

“Oh come on, don’t be so dramatic Simon, I love you.”

“Oh really? I’M BEING DRAMATIC? NO NO NO I AM NOT AND DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME OR IS IT A LIE JUST LIKE THE REST?” asked Simon. 

“I didn’t lie" said Jace, talking a little bit louder now, trying to get Simon to listen to him but Simon only glared.

“I may have omitted to tell you a thing or two but I never lied okay, you never asked.”

“I never," Simon took a deep breath, “I NEVER ASKED? REALLY THIS IS YOUR ARGUMENT? THAT I NEVER DARED ASKING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERONDALE.”

Alec knocked loudly on Jace’s bedroom door.

“Will you two shut up! Simon nobody cares if Star Wars or Star Trek is better because if you don’t shut the hell up I can guarantee you you will never be able to watch a movie ever again and if you still feel like arguing with Jace well go sleep at your place because some people actually have to sleep!”

“Sorry" answered Simon and he listened to make sure Alec was going back to his room before talking again. “I’m still mad at you but Alec is right it’s late, we'll talk about it later.”

When Jace woke up the next morning Simon had already left for work but Jace had a note on the kitchen table.

“10 reasons why Star Wars is better than Star Trek”

Jace laughed and shook his head. His boyfriend was ridiculous. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
